This invention relates to transformers and more particularly to miniature transformers for use with printed circuit boards.
Transformers for use with printed circuits must be small in size and yet satisfy power requirements with safety and reliability. For example, the input voltage power transformer of a flyback power supply may be in the order of 900 volts at a total power output of 7 watts. Notwithstanding the small size, the spacing in such transformers must satisfy safety requirements. Moreover, economy and ease of manufacture are important considerations in the design of such transformers.